Frequently, when someone is visited by friends or family the temporary need arises for additional seating for those visitors. Additionally, when one travels to, for example, the beach or an outdoor event, the need arises for seating which can be easily transported to such a destination. Consequently, collapsible chairs have been developed which are readily stored until needed or are easily transported to where they are needed.
Variously shaped collapsible chairs are known in the art. Most feature a folding supporting structure which facilitates the transportation and storage of the chair. However, the chairs with a folding support are generally bulky and structurally complex.
Specifically, conventional folding chairs are provided with mechanisms composed of joints that allow reciprocal rotations of the various parts to collapse the chair structure to a minimal size. With the passage of time, such joints tend to stiffen and/or rust, until their movement, and therefore the use of the chair, becomes difficult.
Additionally, conventional collapsible chairs are normally not very comfortable. Moreover, they are difficult to endow with aesthetic variations to satisfy buyers with different tastes. The cost of conventional collapsible chairs can also be high.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a collapsible chair and a method of making the same which overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties. Specifically, there is a need in the art for a collapsible chair which does not involve a complex mechanism, which is comfortable and which can be provided with pleasing aesthetic qualities.